Amigos con derechos
by Mislu
Summary: Misty y Ash son amigos con derechos desde hace tiempo. Solo lo hacen por diversión mientras conquistan a quienes realmente les gustan..¿o no realmente y en realidad los que se quieren son ellos?


Conocí a Ash en el instituto. Desde entonces éramos los mejores amigos, y lo seguíamos siendo ahora que estamos por terminar la universidad.

Ash y yo llevábamos siendo "amigos con derechos" durante un año y medio, empezamos por que queríamos que el chico que me gustaba y la chica que le gustaba se fijaran en nosotros, mientras tanto no nos sentiríamos tan solos.

Aún me acuerdo de cuando lo propuso. Estábamos hablando de que estaríamos muy solos hasta que las personas que nos gustaban les gustásemos nosotros, Ash dijo que sería buena idea estar juntos con derechos mientras esperábamos, yo le dije que era una locura.

- ¡Es fácil! ¡Tu y yo hacemos lo típico de las parejas! Pero en ningún momento salimos. - dijo emocionado Ash como si se le hubiera ocurrido la mejor idea de todas - Cuando yo empiece a salir con Serena o tu con Gary retomamos nuestra amistad como si no hubiera pasado a nada.

- Pero Ash, ¿ si tu llegas a sentir algo por mi? – pregunté - ¿O yo por ti? – susurré para mi misma.

- No nos interpondremos en nada, dejaremos que el otro sea feliz con la persona que le guste - dijo esta vez muy serio.

- ¡Está bien! – exclamé con una sonrisa, aunque seguía pensando que era una locura.

Cuando era el día de nuestro "aniversario" cuando llevábamos un año de nuestro acuerdo, en vez de dar un regalo para el otro, obsequiamos algo para que cuando cumpliéramos un año con esa persona especial, ya tuviéramos todo preparado. Él me dio un regalo que pensó le gustaría a Gary y yo uno que pensé le gustaría a Serena, aunque más que pensando en ella estaba pensando en mí cuando lo compré.

- ¿Tu crees que le gustará esta gorra Ash? – pregunté un poco dudosa – Más bien la veo para ti.

- ¡Claro que le gustará, Mist! - Dijo con una gran sonrisa, enseñado su brillante dentadura - ¿Tu crees que a Serena le gustarán los delfines de porcelana? No lo veo mucho para ella.

- A toda las chicas les gustan los delfines – dije con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Él me sonrió, se acercó a mi y me quitó el aliento con uno de sus besos, luego me miró divertido, me cargó como a una princesa y me llevó al sofá para hacerme cosquillas, no paramos de reír y de ver películas hasta que era muy tarde y me llevó a casa.

Nuestros amigos cercanos sabían lo que teníamos, no les extrañaba que nos diéramos un beso de vez en cuando y después nos contáramos como nos había ido con nuestros respectivos prospectos. En más de una ocasión nos sugirieron que lo dejásemos antes de que las cosas se nos salieran del supuesto control que pensábamos tener.

El día que tanto pensé que había querido, había llegado, se lo dije a Ash y parecía feliz, entonces, ¿por que yo no lo estaba?

- ¡Ash! ¡Gary me pidió que fuera su novia! - le informé fingiendo emoción.

- ¡Qué bien! – me sonrió, eso me dolió, esperaba que por lo menos sintiera un poco de pena -Entonces ya podemos dejar nuestro trato.

-Si... – dije con la mirada baja, pero luego la levanté con una sonrisa - ¿Qué te parece si seguimos con nuestro trato hasta que salgas con Serena? Empezamos esto juntos, es justo que acabamos esto juntos con la persona que nos gusta.

Me sorprendí a mi misma, yo nunca engañaría a la persona con la que estoy saliendo porque eso implica que me siento algo por mi amigo, pero así era, yo estaba enamorada de Ash y aunque todavía no lo sabía por completo, no quería alejarme de él.

- ¿Estás segura? – asentí con una sonrisa, él sonrió de nuevo enseñando su brillante dentadura – Vale, entonces cuando yo salga con Serena lo dejaremos.

Ambos chocamos nuestras manos con entusiasmo, pero yo quería en fondo que nunca llegara ese día.

En menos de un mes, Ash llegó con la noticia de que había pedido salir a Serena y ella había aceptado. Me alegré por él, había conseguido a la chica que le gustaba, pero estaba mal, no quería que lo nuestro acabara… Sin remedio había llegado nuestro fin.

Antes, hablábamos todos los días cuando estábamos juntos en clase; Ahora, ni siquiera una palabra y aunque nuestras miradas se cruzaban, mirábamos hacia otra parte enseguida. Y eso que tan sólo había pasado un mes y medio de nuestra supuesta ruptura.

Un día por los pasillos iba con Gary a clase hablando de cualquier cosa, pero yo no le prestaba mucha atención.

- ¿Misty me escuchas? - me preguntó Gary, yo asentí por que si que sabía de que hablaba, aunque no me importaba mucho, él sonrió y no pude evitar comparar su sonrisa con la de Ash, Gary sonreía con arrogancia y Ash… bueno él sonreía como un niño en una tienda de juguetes, ese tipo de sonrisa que no se puede aparentar.

Gary paró de hablar, mirando mis labios. Me asusté un poco, porque aunque llevábamos saliendo más o menos dos meses, no le había besado, no me atrevía, aún recordaba a Ash aunque Gary ya me había intentado besar muchas veces, siempre ponía una excusa.

- No Gary, me duele mucho la garganta y... – me cortó poniendo un dedo en mis labios, cogiéndome de la cintura para atraerme hacia él, aunque yo intentaba huir de esa situación tan incómoda.

Estaba acorralada contra la pared, no había escapatoria, me iba a besar, yo sólo quería que Ash me besara, cosa que no iba a ocurrir, porque él ya tenía novia. Resignada, cerré los ojos mientras Gary ya estaba cerca de su destino, entonces hubo como una ráfaga de aire y él beso nunca llegó, me extrañé y miré donde debía estar Gary, pero en lugar de seguir parado frente a mi, se encontraba tirado en el suelo mientras alguien me había cogido de la cintura posesivamente.

Me fijé quien era y allí estaba el chico pelinegro con ojos color chocolate que sin darme cuenta, me había enamorado. Por fin lo sabía.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra besar a Misty, Oak! – dijo Ash, casi gruñendo – Él único que puede hacerlo soy yo.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres para impedir que bese a MI novia? - le gritó Gary.

- El chico de quién realmente está enamorada, eso me creo - respondió Ash con una mirada desafiante.

¿Como sabía lo que sentía yo por él? Si yo apenas lo descubría ahora.

- ¡Ha! ¿Te crees que todas las chicas van a por ti? ¿Qué eres Míster Universo? No, el mundo no gira alrededor tuyo, chaval.

- Ni tuyo - dijo Ash deshaciendo el agarre que había hecho en mi cintura - Tal vez no sea Míster Universo, pero soy mejor que tú y he conseguido enamorar a Mist... - No pudo terminar la frase, Gary le pegó un puñetazo que le tiró al suelo - ¿Vaya, quieres pelea? Pelea tendrás.

Mientras los chicos se repartían puñetazos yo lo observaba todo, sin hacer nada intentando ocultar mis lágrimas.

- ¡Basta ya! Todo es por mi culpa... - tras decir esto, me alejé corriendo de allí, sin mirar atrás, no me importaba si alguno de ellos estaba siguiéndome.

Alguien me agarró de la mano y me paró, cuando iba a reclamarle a esa persona, me besó con firmeza exigiendo que le devolviera el gesto. Yo aún estaba con lo ojos cerrados que por el impacto iba abriéndolos poco a poco para encontrarme con ese pelo azabache revuelto y con esos ojos color chocolate. Fui correspondiendo a ese beso mientras él lo iba haciendo más tierno y dulce pero algo me hizo parar, más bien el recuerdo de alguien, Serena. Di un empujón, cortando el beso, Ash me miró molesto y cuando iba reclamarme por ello le corté.

- Serena no merece eso – le dije deshaciendo el agarre que había hecho en mi mano.

Estuve a punto de irme cuando él volvió a agarrarme, pero esta vez por la cintura.

- Lo dejé con Serena poco después de que empezáramos a salir - me dijo él, yo me quede muda, ¿cuando lo habían dejado? ¿Y por qué? - Cuando la besaba sólo pensaba en cuando nos besábamos tu y yo, cuando la abrazaba sólo pensaba en que te estaba abrazando a ti, sólo pensaba en ti, si le pedí salir a Serena fue por que ya estabas con Gary y yo era el mal tercio, sentía que si seguías con ese "trato" solamente era para que no me sintiera mal, sino te dije nada fue por que estabas con Gary y yo fui quien dijo que no nos interpondríamos si estabas con la persona que nos gustaba, pero me salí del control y no quise que le besaras, sólo que me besarás a mi.

Me confesó todo eso y yo aún estaba muda, no sabía que decirle, así que como me enseñó Ash me guié por mis instintos y le besé como había querido hacerlo desde hacía tiempo.

- Te amo Ash Ketchum - dije una vez acabado el beso, era verdad le amaba.

- Te amo Misty Waterflower - me sonrió Ash.

Le devolví la sonrisa, pero ahora tenía dos dudas.

-Ash ¿qué has hecho con Gary? - pregunté divertida.

Él miro hacia otra parte avergonzado, se me hizo muy tierno, pero aún así sostuve la mirada retándolo.

- Le dije que se alejara de mi chica - dijo Ash por fin mirándome.

Y ahí venía mi otra duda.

-¿Ash tu y yo… que somos ahora? – pregunté un poco preocupada - No quiero volver a lo mismo de antes, quiero poder decir que eres mi novio, regalarte por nuestro aniversario cosas para ti, quiero todo eso y más, quiero estar contigo siempre - miré hacia otra parte no quería que me viera, pero el me cogió del mentón y dirigió mi mirada a sus ojos.

- Yo tampoco quiero que sea como antes, quiero que Misty Waterflower sea mi novia - me besó de nuevo y yo correspondí enseguida.

* * *

¡Hola! Soy Mislu ¿qué tal? ¿Bien? Yo últimamente estoy deprimida y me sale esto, es increíble -.- XD espero que os haya gustado para los que lean "Los recuerdos del pasado" ahora me pregunto si alguien lo lee -.- sólo quería decir que no esta abandonado por si a alguien, tengo muchos capítulos echo pero Andy Elric me esta haciendo el favor de corregirlo, ¡muchas gracias! ¡Y gracias por corregirme este one-shot! Espero que la próxima vez que suba algo sea de pokemon :) ¿me podéis dejar algún review? ¿Plis? ¡Gracias!


End file.
